1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a transfer current control method and a storage medium, and more specifically, an image forming apparatus that a toner image formed on an image carrying member is transferred to a recording medium using a transfer belt that is stretched over a plurality of rollers to be circumferentially moved, a transfer current control method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2005-122019 [G03G 15/16, G03G 15/02, G03G 15/20, G03G 21/14] (Patent Literature 1) laid-open on May 12, 2005. The image forming apparatus of Patent Literature 1 comprises a transfer belt (movable member) that is stretched over a plurality of rollers to be circumferentially moved, a detector that detects a temperature of the transfer belt and a storage that stores a detected temperature by means of the detector when an apparatus power supply is turned off. Then, if the detected temperature when the apparatus power supply is turned off is higher than a predetermined temperature, that is, when there is a possibility that a contact trace (creep deformation) of a recessed shape occurs on the transfer belt in a contacting portion with the roller, a preliminary operation for a long time that is longer than preliminary operation time (warm-up time) in usual stabilization control is performed when the apparatus power supply is turned on again.
That is, in a situation that the contact trace occurs on the transfer belt in the technology of Patent Literature 1, the preliminary operation time that the transfer belt is circumferentially moved is lengthened to recover the contact trace on the transfer belt, and then, an image forming operation is performed, thereby to prevent a poor image (image noise) that occurs by the re-transfer due to the contact trace.
However, in the technology of Patent Literature 1, since the preliminary operation time is extended in order to recover the contact trace of the transfer belt, excessive standby time becomes needed and inconvenient to a user.